


Oneshots (Grethan) -After Surgery

by eliospiano



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Grethan - Fandom
Genre: Dolan twins, Ethan dolan - Freeform, Grayson dolan - Freeform, Grethan, Love, M/M, Twincest, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliospiano/pseuds/eliospiano
Summary: These will be a collection of oneshots :)





	Oneshots (Grethan) -After Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry this is extremely short, the rest of them should be much longer but this one is something I imagined them doing as they edited last weeks video..hope you enjoy! :)

“We have to cut that part out”, Ethan raises his eyebrows and nods. 

Grayson is laying back between Ethan’s legs with his laptop on his lap, editing the video while simultaneously trying to stay awake with Ethan’s fingers in his hair. 

Ethan has always known exactly how to play with his hair to make him completely lose it. 

He starts at his hair line using both hands and drags through the to the nape of the back of his neck. 

Grayson practically purrs at this touch.

Every. Single. Time. 

“Why?”, Grayson grumbles, using one hand to squeeze Ethan’s thigh while he leans back to look his lover in the eyes,

“It’s not even that bad i’m just being ‘brotherly’ or whatever”, Grayson continues, pleading his case.

“Play it again”, Ethan directs, repositioning himself a bit because his leg was falling asleep. They watch the clip together.

_“Come here, baby”, Grayson unevenly coaxes, and they watch as Ethan curls onto Grayson’s lap, a hand clenching his thigh._

“You really think it’s not that bad?”, Ethan asks, honestly wanting to know. He thinks it looks a little suspicious, but knows he’s probably being silly. 

The fans would probably write it off as being cute and sweet and call it a day. They’d laugh it off.

“I do. I think it looks pretty normal”, Grayson looks at Ethan upside down, reaching up to caress the side of Ethan’s face. A simple, easy, loving gesture.

Ethan sits in contemplation for a while before leaning over Grayson and taking his breath in a long, slow, sensual kiss. His tongue grazes over Grayson’s bottom lip, and he can feel him smile before he pulls away. 

“Okay, baby. Leave it in then”, he replies, and the two resume editing. And of course, hair playing. 


End file.
